jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 will be the second season of JayGT. It is set to take place after JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. So far, only JayDK and Danger are confirmed as main judges. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'The Duttons', Family Country Band *'Meghan Miller', Singing Ventriloquist *'Nicholas Marks', Flamenco Guitarist *'Southern Girl', Vocal Trio *'Fallon', Singer and Guitarist *'JabbaWockeeZ', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'The Rascals', Vocal Trio *'Jordan & Nasko', Acrobats *'Mr. Big "Who's the Guy" Beal', Saxophonist and Dancer *'Tony La Brea', Singer and Stripper *'Adam Aaron Michaels', Elvis Presley Impersonator *'Erica Marks', Singer *'Mr. Bill', Singer *'Human Slinky', Novelty Act *'Ari Marks', Violinist *'Kyle Gaines', Ventriloquist *'Breeze', Cheerleader *'Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject', Cyr Acrobat Reject Wheel Season 2 Unnamed *'The Yo-Yo People', Yo-Yo Act *'Mr. Mystic', Magician *'The Squeezebox Hero', Accordion Player *'Bronzon Gold', Disco Singer and Dancer *'Brandon Pereyda', Aerialist *'Sam Adu', Singer/Keyboardist *'Bob Moore and his Amazing Mongrels', Dog Act *'The Pec Brothers', Novelty Act *'Johnny Lonestar', Trick Roper *'Cinda Ramseur', Singer *'Popovich Comedy Pet Theater', Animal Act *'LiL'C', Rapper/Dancer *'Granny Pearl', Stand-up Comedian *'The Magic of Eli Kerr', Magician *'Jonny Come Lately', Rockabilly Band *'Diana Augone', Singer/Dancer *'Cocoa Brown', Stand-up Comedienne *'Liang Patti', Chinese Acrobat *'Manuel Romero', Singer *'Ivan the "Urban Action Figure"', Acrobatic Dancer *'Michael Strelo-Smith', Singer *'Laticia Widman', Closed-Mouth Singer *'Terry Barker', Trumpet Impressionist *'Rick Maisel', Escape Artist *'Maximilliana', Singer *'Normandie Manchester', Dancer *'Tammie Brown', Singer/Dancer *'Galadin', Belly Dancer *'Tika Rainn', Rapper *'Jason & Nolan', Violinists *'Fred Grzybowski', Pogo Stick Acrobat *'Hanne Frederick', Singer *'Sideswipe', Martial Arts Dance Group *'Jason Pritchett', Singer/Guitarist *'Terry Fator', Ventriloquist/Singing Impressionist *'Butterscotch', Beatboxer/Singer *'Boy Shakira', Shakira Impersonator/Dancer *'Cas Haley', Singer/Guitarist *'2nd Story Guys', Stilt Dance Group *'Calypso Tumblers', Acrobatic Dance Group *'Christian Atayde Stoinev', Acrobat *'John Mitchell', Baton Twirler *'The Westminster Chorus', Chorus *'The Fault Line', Rock Vocal Group *'Kevin James', Magician *'Ada Lynn', Singer/Comedienne *'Kashif', Bollywood Dancer *'Consuelo Campbell', Singer *'Francisse Elaine', Singer *'Jon England', Pianist *'Mr. Heart & Soul', Mime/Singer *'Charlie King', Singer/Banjo Player *'Serpentia', Dance Group *'Zaytar', Novelty Act *'L.A. Penetrator', Rock Band *'Coolaid', Hip-Hop Dance Group *'Hot Pink Feathers', Samba/Burlesque Dance Group *'Tony Vera', Fire Breather *'John Kilduff', Painter *'Ari Gorman', Backwards Speaker *'Alex Mooney', Novelty Act *'The Rubberboy', Contortionist *'Odysy', Vocal Group *'Philadelphia Plowden', Stand-up Comedian *'Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro', Comedy Duo *'Rhythm Extreme', Percussion Group *'Robert Hatcher', Singer *'Illmatic Styles ft. Lazy Legz', Dance Group *'The Great Throwdini', Knife Thrower *'3 Redneck Tenors', Vocal Trio *'Leonid the Magnificent', Novelty Act *'Julienne Irwin', Singer *'Ahmir', Band *'Grandfather & Sage', Singer/Pianist *'The Magic of Anthony Reed', Magician *'Bruce Block', Ventriloquist and Magician *'Byrain Wynbush', Singer *'The Glamazons', Burlesque Vocal Group *'Abenz', Rapper *'Sunshine', Singer *'Oscar and Bernie', Ventriloquist Act *'Johnny Holiday', Act *'Shad-Dai', Vocal Duo *'Sexy Techno Boy', Singer/Dancer *'Pennsylvania Hand Band', Band *'Ricardo Aleman', Stand-up Comedian *'Jay Green', Juggler *'Thoth', Singer/Dancer/Instrumentalist Real Season 2 Acts Skipping Audition *'Hollywood Steppers', Dance Group *'Joe Caffey', Ventriloquist Bonus Acts *'David Blaine', Magician *'Chris Blue', Singer *'Kevin Hart', Comedian *'Cosentino', Magician *'Jack Vidgen', Singer *'UDI', Light-Up Dance Crew *'David Cassidy', Singer *'Cher', Singer *'Sonny and Cher', Vocal Duo *'Duck Sauce', DJ Duo *'Robbie Maddison', Motorbike Stunt Performer *'Luke Bryan', Country Singer *'Clayton English', Stand-up Comedian *'Ralphie May', Stand-up Comedian *'Dave Chappelle', Stand-up Comedian *'Dat Phan', Stand-up Comedian *'Damian Lillard', Rapper *'Jeff Dunham', Ventriloquist *'Barbra Streisand', Showtune Singer *'Boyband', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Akira Kimura', Comic Magician *'Richard Jones', Magician *'James Huling', Big Brother Prankster *'Tupac Shakur', Rapper *'Jess & Cody', Big Brother Couple *'Sarah Palin', Vengeful Pornography Superstar *'Aniz Anari', Stand-up Comedian *'Johanna Quaas', Gymnast *'Kat Graham', Singer *'Goo Goo Dolls', Rock Band *'Niall Horan', Singer *'Yuzuru Hanyu', Figure Skater *'Nitish Bharti', Sand Artist *'Michael Phelps', Olympic Swimmer *'Reggie n' Bollie', Vocal Duo *'Robots For Christ', Popping Dance Duo *'Diaspora Yeshiva Band', Jewish Rabbi Band *'O. Enkh-Erdene', Singer *'Danger', Techno Musician *'Xboy', Dubstep Musician *'One Direction', Band *'Moby', DJ and Singer *'Darude', DJ Category:Seasons